Romantic Training
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The reformed Rat King and Angela spar together and Rat King finds out how persistent Angela is, but he loves her for that. Written by guestsurprise per request of Windblazer Prime. I only posted it for them.


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Angela, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Romantic Training**

"Now let's see! What weapon should we use for you?" Angela smiled as she began to search the weapon room.

"I don't have to have a weapon," Victor said softly.

"Of course you do! It's all about self-defense! I'm going to use a bo staff during this session; you can use one too and let's see how you do!"

They began to do a trial run and Victor was doing well at holding his own, but Angela was definitely more experienced.

"Keep your staff in front of you! It will help protect you!" She called out as she threw out a few more blows.

"I'm trying, but I…OOPMPH!" He then landed on his backside and Angela walked over to help him up.

"Hmmm…maybe not the staff; let's try sais like Raph," she smiled. She then gave him a couple and they began to spar again.

"There we go; that's better! But keep them towards your opponent; remember, it's about self-defense!"

"Remember I'm out of practice Angela!" He responded, trying to block her blows.

"Well, if you hold them like that, I can easily do this!" She said as she threw her sais and pinned his cloak to the wall. He struggled but he couldn't move. She then walked over and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Relax…it's just your first day," she smiled. He melted from her kiss and then handed her the sais back as she released him.

"I guess those are not the weapon for me either," he said softly.

"Alright, let's try the katanas like Leo!" She grinned.

"Oh no! Those are too dangerous for me! He almost sliced me in two on more than one occasion!"

"Come on, don't be a chicken," She winked as she got on her knees to pick up the sword. He then had a cheeky idea. He knocked her over on her stomach and then placed the swords to where they held her sleeves pinned down as he stuck the swords in the floor.

"HEY! VICTOR! What gives!" She squirmed as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I am pretty proficient at self-defense myself; I may not use the nunchucks like Mikey or the katanas like Leo, but I am great at the art of stealth." He then sat on her lower back and squeezed the back of her thighs.

"HEY! AHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIT!" She squealed. "Let me up! I need to finish training."

"No, you need to rest a bit; you've been working all day!" Victor cooed.

"I'm alright; now let me up, honey!" She growled playfully as she then went into her part mutation form and caused her tail to tickle his face.

"N-No! C-Cut it out Angela!" He chuckled as she let her tail wiggle under her lover's arms.

"If you want me to stop…let me up!" She giggled as she saw him then fall down next to her. She thought his laugh was adorable.

"Come on, Victor…baby, let me go!"

"Alright, alright!" He chuckled. But just as he was about to pull up the swords, she threw a kick at him, just to test his reflexes. He immediately clawed at her leg in self-defense and cut the fabric.

"Perfect! I know the weapon for you! The tiger claws!" She smiled. But Victor was horrified.

"I hurt you!" He said as he saw the scratch on her leg.

"Victor, don't be silly; I've been through worse than that…now…wait, where are you going?!"

"I'm done with training for the day! When someone gets hurt, I'm through…," he said, angry that he hurt her.

"I don't think so!" She said as she pounced on him and this time pinned him down. She then began to tickle his face with her whiskers a bit and run her claws down his shirt.

"S-Stop!"

"Not until you cheer up; I told you I'm alright, honey," she cooed as she planted a string of kisses down his face. "Now will you practice with me?"

"No! You got hurt and-what are you doing?! Angela?!" He was shocked because now she turned around and he was facing her large bushy tail. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

"Alright, either you cheer up and practice with me or I tickle you with this until morning," she threatened playfully as she waved her tail.

"Y-You're bluffing!"

"Am I?" She grinned as she then began to wiggle her tail all over his arms and face.

"AHAHAHAAH ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!"

"Good," she smiled as she helped him up. "Now are you ready, baby?"

"Yes; you're so persistent, Angela! But that's what makes you perfect, baby; let's go!" He smiled as they got into a fighting stance and finished their training day.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Windblazer Prime!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
